Stuffed
by rc3wondere
Summary: The story of Freddy's. Children went missing. Caution: blood and gore is in the story.


"Come on mommy let's go!"

Luke pulled at his mother's shirt, begging her to hurry off the phone and get to Freddy's before the crowds. His sister, Samantha, was playing her gameboy. She was "in the zone."

Luke finally annoyed his mother enough. "Go on Luke..." She continued to talk on the phone.

"Come on Samantha." He grabbed her sleeve and led her to the stage.

Samantha slapped his hand. "Stop tugging me Luke." She growled. "I know where the stage is."

Luke worked his way to the front. He placed himself just below Freddy. Freddy and his gang were singing "Pizza Fun Time." Bonnie was playing the drums and Chica was singing with Freddy. Luke was so happy. A little boy, Tommy, was standing next to him. Luke recognized him.

"Hey Tommy you're in my class!" Luke exclaimed.

Tom smiled. "Oh hi Luke, how's it goin? My mom let me go to Freddy's today."

"Oh my mom did too! My sister Samantha is here too!" Luke waved at Samantha, who was sitting at a table playing her gameboy. "She's kinda shy..."

Tommy raised a finger to his chin. "She's your sister? I didn't know you had a sister..."

"Oh yeah!" Luke giggled. "She's 13, she didn't really wanna come."

"I have a little sister." Tommy added. "She's 5, her name is Bridget." He pointed at a little girl sitting at Pirate's cove. She really liked Foxy.

Freddy and his gang started doing the "hokey pokey." They invited everyone to join in. Some lights started flashing and everyone in the pizzeria joined in, even the employees, well everyone except for Samantha, she continued to play her game.

Luke and Tommy danced together, having the best time of their lives. Luke's mother continued to talk on her phone. She totally ignored her children inside the pizzeria.

Freddy took a bow and the curtains closed. Everyone clapped in happiness. Samantha heard a door close by the closet, she turned to see who it was. She noticed a Freddy holding a birthday cake, she had a gut feeling it was fake. Before she could say anything, Tommy's little sister noticed the Freddy. "Tommy! It's Freddy!" She yelled.

Tommy turned to her. Sure enough, Freddy was standing holding cake. He tugged on Luke's arm and pointed at Freddy.

"Oohh cake!" Luke ran over to Freddy. Samantha jumped up.

"Luke, wait!" She was too late. Luke had already went into the room. She walked over the the room and opened the door. Freddy spoke to her.

"Well hello little girl!" Samantha wondered how he knew she was a girl if he was a robot. He offered a slice of cake to her. She refused and grabbed Luke.

"Come on Luke, let's go." Freddy blocked the doorway.

"Oh but the party just started!" His face grew sad. Samantha stared into his eyes nervously and Luke yanked his arm back.

"Pa-party?" Samantha felt a stab in her stomach. She fell to the ground and a pool of blood poured out from her stomach. She laid lifeless on the floor. Freddy took off his mask, revealing a man who Tommy had seen before.

"Yo-you're..." Before he could finish he too fell to the ground, pale and cold. He laid in his own blood.

Luke hugged little Bridget and started to cry. They were scared as ever. The man took Bridget from Luke.

"No! Please no, she's only 5!" He tried to save her but he couldn't. The man took a rope and strangled her to death. He threw her lifeless body on the floor.

"You did this to ME! ALL YOU FILTHY KIDS DID THIS TO ME!" The killer held his knife to Luke, who was trembling in fear. Just as he was about to do so another child wondered in the room, it was a little boy, his name was Colton.

"Freddy!" He ran to hug him instead only getting a knife shoved in his stomach. Colton fell to the floor.

Luke stared at the killer. The killer stabbed Luke's little neck. Luke fell on the sewing table, lifeless. The killer took the animatronics who were backstage, they go backstage for cleanup after each performance. He took off their suits, revealing their endoskeletons. The killer took the suits and began to stuff each child inside. He grabbed the youngest first.

He shoved Bridgett into the Chica suit. He put the suit back onto the proper endoskeleton and zipped it back up. Bridgett's body was sliced in two from the endoskeleton.

Next was Tommy. He shoved Tommy into the Foxy suit. Tommy's head was decapitated due to Foxy's badly shaped endoskeleton.

Colton was next. He was shoved in the Bonnie suit. Colton's body party were still in tact but barley. The endoskeleton squeezed his small instentine so much it popped out of his stomach.

Samantha was next. She was shoved into the Freddy suit, which costed her her whole lower body. She was split in half.

Each animatronic was working. They started twitching. The killer finally left the room. Freddy picked up Luke, and carried him downstairs. He found a spare golden suit in the basement. He lightly placed Luke's body in the suit and zipped it up.

Each mother was in tears, their babies were gone, forever. Nobody could find the children. Luke and Samantha's mom was devastated. She broke her phone and shut herself in her house. It was devastating. Each family was grieving, after a few months the police just told them to just assume they're dead. There was no hope left. Each funeral was planned fast. The empty coffins were still depressing. The children remained in the suits, forever singing silly songs and begging for help.


End file.
